


The Underside of Paris

by x0crimson0hearts0x



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x0crimson0hearts0x/pseuds/x0crimson0hearts0x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most Parisians have heard of the "Underside" of Paris. The "Underside", as it is called, is the part of Paris where a lot of the city's most popular bars (gay or straight), restaurants, music stores, and clothing stores are. It is located on the outside of Paris, and is commonly called "Hip City" for its popularity of "more modern" places.</p><p>Though that's only the beginning of this twisted, cruel, dirty neighborhood.</p><p>The "Underside" is a haven for addicts (alcohol and drug alike), strippers, club owners, gangs , and prostitutes. Most of these people have either financial issues, are trying to be cool, or they just prefer the other side of life. They have their own way to live (or hide) with the gangs that surround the alleys. Thought, when Adrien Agreste, super model, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the baker's daughter, are introduced to this other world by a classmate of theirs....they are in for a lot of surprises. Are they going stay the "innocent cinnamon rolls", as Alya calls them, or will they be taken into this dark world of drugs and dancing? Who will lead them? But the most asked question..</p><p>What will they do when platonic feelings turn into much, much more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Strip Club Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol no
> 
> ain't nobody got time for that
> 
> ~Cassi

**Anonymous P.O.V**

I walked into my apartment, throwing the door open and slamming it closed behind me. I set my small purse down on the table, before speed walking to my small-ish kitchen. I looked at the oven's clock, reading the time of 1:35 a.m. I sighed, running my hand through my green ombré hair (pic above). I opened the door to my stainless steel fridge, looking through the array of alcohol, iced teas, sodas, fruits and vegetables, and other miscellaneous foods. I finally decided on a thing of Babybel cheese (the flavor was Sharp Original) before I unwrapped and ate it. I kicked off my slip-on dark grey converse before sitting lazily on the couch. 

I closed my grey eyes, sighing heavily. My head was pounding after a long night-day- whatever the hell you wanna call it- at work. I owned and ran either the most or one of the most popular strip clubs in the "Underside" of Paris. The name is the cheesiest fucking name ever: _The Cat's Meow_. I know, terrible, right? Well, I don't care what then fuck you think, because I've already gotten enough shit from my parents- because I actually enjoy the career path I've chosen.

I finished my cheese before looking down at my black jean shorts, frayed at the ends, and my grey tank top. I exhaled deeply, trying to calm down. I got up, walking down my white hallway toward my bedroom (there was a guest one, but it was never used). I walked into the black-walled room before aiming myself toward the dresser. I took out a large, oversized T-shirt. I took off my top and shorts, throwing them at my hamper. I slipped the blue shirt over my head before taking my glasses off, putting them on my nightstand. 

I jumped into the bed, landing face first into a pillow. A beep went off on my phone that was laying on the nightstand adjacent to my queen sized bed. I groaned loudly, grabbing the silver iPhone 6 before looking at the screen and noting that a very familiar name showed up: _Nathanaël_. I smiled. A text from him was on the screen.

_N: Hey, cous, do you mind if I introduce some friends of mine to you tmr?_

I quickly typed out a reply.

_Yea, of course, bring them to the club at like 4._

I put the phone back and smiled as I let my exhausted self slip into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How terrible was it? 
> 
> Sorry if you're confused, but all will be explained later.
> 
> Welp
> 
> Bye, my little ravens~
> 
> ~Vinnie


	2. The Strip Club Employee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha no
> 
> too lazy
> 
> it's hard to transfer all this stuff over from wattpad for vin
> 
> she's confused by the ao3 format
> 
> I was confused at first too, but thank god I used to code in my spare time  
> makes shit so much easier
> 
> ~Cassi

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

I pushed aside the large, black velvet curtain that separated the stage and backstage, where I and the other strippers got ready. I walked briskly to my room, my breasts bouncing slightly in the extremely revealing bra I was wearing. I pushed open the door with the name "Chouette" in bold letters. Chouette, French for "owl", was my stripper name, and I worked at _The Cat's Meow_. I know, controversial job, but I enjoyed it. I enjoyed showing off my body in a sexy way. It made me feel empowering, regal, desirable.

Wanted.

I quickly changed my bra for a cotton, more covering one and slipped on a black dress. I wiped off my makeup, and straightened out my pixie cut. I grabbed the rest of my clothes and purse and walked out the door. I walked passed numerous people that shared my profession here-of all genders- and that had become my family. Our community was looked down upon, but we learned to survive on our own, supported by those who accepted us. 

I walked into the main area, sorting out my money. I quickly put it in my wallet and walked toward the bar. A bartender named Blaine was working tonight. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but was very kind. He was one of the club's favorite bartenders, so he works every, single Saturday- our busiest day and night. I sat on a stool, and he looked at me. He smiled kindly, setting a drink down, and went to cleaning a cup.

"Hello, Chouette. Nice performance up there. " He rarely called me by my real name, which I appreciated.

"Thank you," I replied, breathing a little heavily, "Can I get a beer? I'm really thirsty." He chuckled and handed me a bottle. I brought the glass bottle to my lips and drank it. He chuckled and went back to work.  
I stood up, taking my beer and stuff and walked out the front door, the large bouncer recognizing me. I walked to my silver sedan, opening the front door and letting myself in. I set my stuff down on the passenger seat, and I took out my phone, going to the app Spotify. I clicked a playlist and "Castle" by Halsey started to play. I pulled out and got onto the streets of Paris, specifically in the "Underside". 

I smiled as the song went on. 

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? There will be one more chapter then we'll find out who the owner and the stripper are?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> welp
> 
> Bye, my little ravens~!
> 
> ~Vinnie


	3. The Strip Club Attendee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too lazy
> 
> there's lesbians tho
> 
> ~Cassi

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

 

I walked into the club, the dimmed but colorful lights quickly filling the area. I was currently standing in _The Cat's Meow_ , owned by a good friend of mine. I watched as a performer- male, named Nikolas-danced on the stage, showcasing lewd movements. But those moves were the reason I come here like everyone else- to be free. Nikolas was raccoon-themed with a fluffy tail and ears, a g-string- all striped with the correct colors. I watched as people in the front rows threw money at him, all of different values. I smiled before heading over to the bar.

I walked up to Blaine, the bartender. He was currently making a cocktail for another regular I knew named Delilah. She had a half-shaved off blonde hair with tattoos covering the space missing the hair. She had a tattoo sleeve- that was real- covering her left arm. She had fiery black eyes that never seemed to dull. Her right arm that held a few tattoos was slung around the shoulders of her Asian-specifically of Chinese decent- girlfriend Lynn (original version Lin). Lynn had dyed blue hair and brown eyes. They were both gorgeous, and both ridiculously gay.

Blaine finished making the cocktail, handing it over to Delilah and Lynn, and headed toward me. "Hey, want your regular?" he asked. I nodded, which he acknowledged back before heading toward the margarita mixers. I looked back toward the stage where a different female performer was dancing. I suddenly felt a small hand on my forearm and I jumped slightly. I brushed my dyed fiery red hair from my eyes before looking at Delilah, who was smiling. 

"Hey, how you doing? You look... more grumpy than usual," Delilah asked, crossing her arms. I rolled my blue eyes. Delilah _loved_ to call me "grumpy". I prefer to think that I suffer from "RBF" aka Resting Bitch Face. She smirked, knowing my ideal reaction. 

I answered, "Just waiting for you-know-who to be here. I haven't seen her in a while and I need to talk to her.." I trailed off, looking up at the blonde across from me. She nodded, understanding. She walked away back toward Lynn. I looked toward the bartender area where Blaine was finishing up my margarita. He handed me the pink colored drink and I gratefully took a sip, hoping to escape from my anxiety. I felt the alcohol burn in my throat and veins, the buzz barely on. I kept sipping at it, losing my sanity slowly. 

Nikolas was walking over, fully dressed (thankfully). He had on black sweatpants and a white tank top, showing off his muscles. He waved over before walking out the door. I smiled as he left. 

Hopefully I won't crash tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. 
> 
> lets get something straight:
> 
> I gave a lesbian a fucking cocktail. 
> 
> wth
> 
> Next chappie we'll see who "you know who" is. 
> 
> And names will be revealed next one too.
> 
> Stay tuned~
> 
> welp
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Bye, my little ravens~!
> 
>  
> 
> ~Vinnie


	4. A Sudden Introduction (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can go read the more updated story here on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/71487443-the-underside-of-paris-an-adrienette-adrihinatte
> 
> Also, This is like 2 years after S1 so they're like 17 (Adrien and those peeps)
> 
> ~Vin

**Marinette's P.O.V.**

 

I ran into the school building, struggling to hold up all my textbooks before the bell rang. My flats hit the pavement hard as I ran faster than I have ever before-other than when I was Paris' heroine Ladybug. My lungs burned as I ran up the stairs, turning tightly as I aimed for Ms. Bustier's room. I turned sharply again before hitting the door-frame, spinning around uncontrollably, and landing on a schoolbag. I groaned in pain as the cloth corner was digging into my ribs and stomach. I heard a chuckle before looking up at Alya, my best friend. She held out her hand, which I gratefully accepted. I got up before looking down at who's bag I dropped-Adrien's. Holy crap, no, no, please no. My face instantly turned red as he grabbed his bag and looked down at me- _why was he so damn tall?_ \- smiling slightly.

"S-sorry, A-Adrien-n. I-I did-n't mean-n t-to hit the d-door-frame-me. A-and land o-on your-r b-b-bag," I stuttered out, mentally cursing myself for it. He smiled kindly at me, before placing his hand on my shoulder. My heart rate increased and it burned where he was touching. I swear to God that everything got hotter and brighter at that moment.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he turned to go to sit in his wooden desk with Nino. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Alya chuckled at my klutziness> I glared-ya know, the norm. I sat down before hanging my head in my hands, grasping at my bangs. Alya patted my bacvk, attempting to comfort me. I felt an unfamiliar hand poked my shoulder. I looked up to see Nathanael, who looked very... hipster-y today. It was kinda hot. He had on a grey beanie, letting his bangs out, a olive-green T-shirt with a white and black flannel over it, and black jeans. He smiling,slightly, down at us.

"Hey,guys," he aimed at my friends and I,"I was wondering if you guys would like to come down to the Underside with me later. I'm gonna be visiting my cousin, and trust me-she is super awesome," he asked. I had heard of the Underside before- "the Hip City". But it also had the darker part of the neighborhood. I was terrified to go to it, but I know Nath enough that he wouldn't bring harm to us, (Let's ignore the time he became and Evillustrator and blah, blah, blah). I looked over at Alya and Nino, who both shook their heads no. I looked over at Adrien who was checking his schedule. We all waited for him to reply and I heard Nathanael humming "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Adrien suddenly looked up and smiled, replying, 'I'm free this afternoon. I'd be happy to come." Nath smiled before looking at me.  
"I can come too, if it's not too much trouble." I replied.

"It's fine, meet me after school and we'll go together," he replied before walking too his desk.the teacher came strutting into the class, setting her books down and starting the class.

**~#^Time Skip: End of School^#~**

Alya and I walked down the stairs where I saw Nathanael and Adrien talking, a white Jeep a couple of feet away. I waved bye to Alya as she walked in the direction of her house, and I toward the redhead and the blonde boys I would be accompanying today. I had sent a text to my parents saying I'd be late to get home, and they said okay.

I jogged over to them, them giant over my smaller frame. Nath smiled and said, "Well, let's get going. My cousin sent this over with one of her workers, Blaine. Hey, Blaine." He waved at a man about 27-years-old with brown hair and eyes. He smiled kindly back as we jumped in. He revved the engine and started driving toward the Underside.

The brunette started his playlist and the first song that played was "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy. I jumped up in my seat, ridiculously happy. I smiled brightly before saying, "I love this song!"

I instantly sang along.

 _"Am I more than you bargained for yet_  
_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_  
_Cause that's just who I am this week_  
_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  
_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

 _Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

 _[x2:]_  
_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _Is this more than you bargained for yet_  
_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_  
_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_  
_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  
_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

 _Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

 _[x2:]_  
_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _Down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We're going down, down (down, down)_  
_Down, down (down, down)_  
_We're going down, down (down, down)_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it"_

I ended off with a high pitched squeal.

**~Adrien's P.O.V.~**

She had a voice like velvet, soft and smooth. She was head-banging a little and dancing in her seat. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I noticed Nath smiling slightly at her too. A slightly pang of jealousy blossomed in my chest, which confused me. I never thought I would be jealous of another guy looking at Marinette like that. _She was just a friend._

 _Yeah.. just a friend,_ I reassured myself.

We pulled up to a nice-ish looking grey building with a red neon sign that read _The Cat's Meow_ with a paw next to it. I snorted slightly at the title.

 _I loved this place already_.

**~Marinette's P.O.V~**

_Chat Noir would love this._

**~Adrien's P.O.V.~**

I smirked as Blaine and Nathanael guided us up the stairs. A large male bouncer with a name tag that read Gunner on it greeted us silently. He had dark hair, darker skin, and green eyes-and odd combination, in my opinion. Blaine flashed a card-his I.D. and employee card-, the bouncer gesturing us in.

The room had stage in the center of the large room, black velvet curtains lining the sides of the walls next to it. A bar was to the left, lined with alcohol of many types, I saw Blaine heading toward it, before going into the bar area. Huh, I thought, he must be a bartender.. I mean this is a bar, but why is there a stage..?. The walls were a ruby red, black wood lining the bottom half. Red lace curtains hung in front of large windows and mahogany frames. The room had many circular tables fitting from two to five people, or more, at once-all dark mahogany. The bar stools were the same wood with black cushions lined in red. Though I was still confused on why there was stage..

I then looked to see a ravenette standing on the stage with a pixie cut and luminous green eyes. She was wearing a green sports bra and dark grey sweatpants. She had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw-indicating that she was probably highly desirable and beautiful. She had freckles peppering her nose and cheekbones. She also had long, strong legs. She was barefoot and she was staring at a woman who was standing in front of the stage.

This woman looked to be around 24 with- green ombré hair? _Hmm. Odd._ She had a sharp jawbone and softer cheekbones, but was still gorgeous. She had grey eyes that was staring at a clipboard, her hand running a pen over it. She had on a grey tank top with maroon sweatpants and was barefoot too. She had a few tattoos on her ankles, one the symbol that Nath usually had on his orange shirt. Her green hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few strands falling out. She had on multiple silver rings on multiple fingers on each hand. A few had jewels or patterns, but mostly were just bands. She had on black Ray-bans-they were hipster looking. She looked up at the ravenette.

"Raven, who is after you in the order?" the greenette asked. _Ha, so Raven was her name._

"Dominique," Raven answered, crossing her arms, obviously waiting for something. She looked over at me, locking eye contact. I blushed and looked away; she smirked and turned back toward the green-haired female. "Yo, you have some visitors," Raven told the other female. The greenette looked up and toward where Raven was pointing to. She smiled before locking eye contact with Nathanael, who smiled back. Raven jumped down from the stage, standing next to the greenette. The other handed the ravenette the clipboard-who took it- before she jogged over to Nath. They both hugged the other tightly, making Marinette and I extremely uncomfortable. Nathanael was slightly taller-the girl's head reaching his nose.

"Hey, cous! What brings you around today?" she asked Nath. _So, this was his cousin... huh_ , I thought.

"These are my friends I was telling you about. Adrien and Marinette, meet my cousin-Adonia Ray, owner of _The Cat's Meow_ , famous strip club," he said, gesturing. _Strip Club?! I was in a damn strip club?!_ ,my thoughts screamed in my head, alarms blaring. She waved back at us, smiling kindly.

"Hi. I'm Nath's older cousin. And yea- this is my club. I hope you're not uncomfortable. If it makes you feel any better, we're closed right now, so don't worry-please," she ended off. We nodded slowly, hesitantly. She sensed our tenseness, but continued, "I see you've met Blaine, our best and fan-favorite bartender," he waved at us,"Gunner, the bouncer. And this is Raven Beckett, one of my best strippers." They each waved at us. "Right now, I'm just trying to get the order right for tonight. If Blaine or Nath can, they may escort you around-just don't go in the rooms; you can show them backstage, just not the dressing rooms. Please, Nath, not after last time," she rolled her grey eyes. He smirked but nodded.

The door opened to a muscular man where a tight white shirt with blue jeans, a black messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. He had a beautifully sculpted face-he could have been a model for all I could tell. He had fiery red hair-obviously dyed- and tattoos scraping up his neck. He had kaleidoscope eyes that looked cautious. He found Adonia and smiled slightly, the most emotion I've seen out of him the entire time he was here. Adonia looked over and smiled.

"Derek! It's so nice to see you! I missed you yesterday. How's life?" she asked. _They obviously knew each other, but.. Were they dating?_ , I wondered.

"Missed you too. Hi,Raven," he waved, which the ravenette returned," Life's been okay. Are you okay though? I haven't seen you in a couple of days," he responded, concerned. She rolled her eyes playfully, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm fine, Derek.I was just busy with paperwork these past couple of days that I didn't feel up to being in the club at night. I wanted _peace_ and _rest_ ," she said dramatically at the end, emphasizing a few words. He chuckled before walking over to the group.

"Does that mean being up 'till 1 a.m.?" he asked.

"Yes," she deadpanned playfully.

He chuckled once more. I then noticed Raven walking toward us. She stopped and stared.

"Well, let's get this tour moving. Shall we?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG
> 
> THAT WAS OVER 2000 WORDS. THATS A LOT
> 
> AND THAT WAS PART 1 HOLEH SHET
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Are you guys enjoying this??
> 
> It kinda seems like I'm starting a romance between Adrien/Raven.. trust me, I'm not. But I do have plans for her tho...
> 
> Comments are appreciated, please!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Bye~, my little ravens~
> 
>  
> 
> ~Vinnie
> 
>  
> 
> OMFG VIN YOU DID IT URSELF  
> GOOD JOB  
> ~Cassi


	5. The Characters You Just Met and I Had Made Up (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so. This is a page you can use if you need referance to names and shit.

**Name: Adonia Ray**

**Alias: Addy (by Nathanael), "the Strip Club Owner"**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair:**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Sexuality: Straight as a fucking line**

**Extras: wears black Ray-ban glasses**

**Friends: Derek, Raven, Delilah, Blaine, Lynn, kinda Gunner, most of her employees**

**Family (named): Nathanael-Relation- Cousin**

**~^-^~**

**Name: Raven Beckett**

**Alias: Rave,Chouette, "The Strip Club Employee"**

**Age: 24**

**Gender: Female**

**Looks:**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Extras: Originally from America**

**Friends: Derek, Adonia, Delilah, Lynn,Blaine,some of the other employees**

**Family (named): None.. so far**

**~^-^~**  

**Name: Derek Beaumont  
**

**Alias: "the Strip Club Attendee", or one of Adonia's best friends**

**Age: 25 (I almost put 35 lol)**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Fiery Red, is dyed. Naturally-unknown...yet**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Sexuality: Pansexual**

**Extras: None**

**Friends: Adonia, Raven, Delilah, Lynn, Blaine, a few other unnamed**

**Family (named): None**

**~^-^~**     **  
**

**Name: Delilah Abadie**

**Alias: "Derek's lesbian friend", or Lynn's girlfriend**

**Age: 23-25**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Sexuality: Lesbian/Homosexual**

**Extras:"half-shaved off blonde hair with tattoos covering the space missing the hair. She had a tattoo sleeve- that was real- covering her left arm" (excerpt from _The Strip Club Attendee_ )**

**Friends: Adonia, Raven, Lynn (girlfriend),Blaine,a bunch unnamed**

**Family (named): None**

**~^-^~**    **  
**

**Name: Lynn Zhang (Real name: Lin Zhang)**

**Alias: Delilah's girlfriend**

**Age: 23**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Blue, dyed. Naturally-black**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Sexuality: Lesbian/Homosexual**

**Extras: is of Chinese descent, originally from America as well.**

**Friends: Delilah, Adonia, Derek, Raven,Blaine, a few unnamed**

**Family (named): None**

**~^-^~**  

**Name: Blaine Savard**

**Alias: the Bartender**

**Age: 27**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Sexuality: Heterosexual**

**Extras: None**

**Friends: Delilah, Adonia, Derek, Lynn, Raven, and other unnamed**

**Family (named): None**

**~^-^~**

**Name: Gunner Malveaux**

**Alias: the Bouncer**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Dark brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Sexuality: Asexual**

**Extras: has darker skin**

**Friends: Adonia, Derek, Blaine, Raven (eh), Lynn**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so their description were in the chapters, so I didn't do much detail in here. And yes, I made some characters of different races because I'm trying to be real here. I didn't want too many white people roaming around. I also gave them different sexual orientations. I might add a few genderqueer (if that offends somebody, please tell me, I will reword it if it does offend someone) characters just to spice it up. I hope you enjoyed this little list. Bye~
> 
> ~Vinnie


	6. A Sudden Introduction (Part II)

**Adonia's POV**

Raven handed me the clipboard, me writing down some more names.I noticed Nath walking up as Raven walked the kids around the place. I saw his blue eyes and his red hair, covering one eye looking down at me. I smirked, not looking up.

"How are you, Addy?" he asked.

"I'm fine. How are Aunt Rae and Uncle Damien doing? They still refuse to talk to me," I asked, grumbling. He rolled his eyes at the mention of my parents. 

"They haven't spoken to my family either since they found out that I still talk to you," he answered. _Wow, they ignore their nephew because they are such fucking perfectionists_ , I thought bitterly. Derek noticed my distress as he walked over. He handed me a drink and took my clipboard, sitting it on a table. 

"How are you, Adonia? I haven't seen you in a few days.." He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just been going home after doing paperwork, haven't been feeling up coming here lately.." I answered.

"Does that mean going home at 1 a.m.?" he asked. I nodded. He shook his head. 

Raven introduced them to the bar that Blaine was cleaning up. He started going on about "how his drinks are what help keep this club going". He looked at them and we both chuckled. I jumped up on a bar tool right where Blaine was standing on the other side.

"Yeah, ssuuurrree, Blaine. Blaine has been serving here since the beginning, which was what? 5 years ago?" he nodded, then I continued," Yea, he applied like two months after it opened. He could somehow sense how popular this place would become. He is also the reason why most come back so I don't mind. That and Chouette's work," I winked at Raven. Raven blushed slightly while chuckling. 

"Chouette..?" Adrien asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Raven's alias at the club," Derek quickly answered.

"And you are..?" Marinette asked.

"Derek Beaumont, an attendee here and a good friend of Adonia's," he answered, shaking hands with Mari and Adrien. They shook back hesitantly. He and Nath just simply bro-hugged. 

"Well, let's continue this tour, shall we?" Raven said in a mock French accent-seeing as she was from America-which caused the blond and the bluenette to glare at her.

"Calm down, kittens. She's not trying to be offensive-she's from America. Chicago, to be exact," I cleared up, and we all nodded, agreeing. _These two are so fucking quiet... This is why Nath should explain what this place is_ before _he brings friends over_ , I thought bitterly. Derek noticed my scowl and elbowed my ribs. I jumped slightly before punching his shoulder.  He chuckled causing the others to look back. Raven was still giving the tour before we walked backstage toward the dressing rooms. They were plain, white with a few pain marks, doors lining the hall. Papers were everywhere, showing orders from last month. She showed them her room, which slightly terrified them, causing Raven, Derek, and I to laugh. 

"Cinnamon rolls," I muttered.

"Agreed," chorused from the ravenette and the redhead beside me. 

We then walked out, back into the main room. Raven stopped at a plaque with an image on it.. a dancer, and dates. I gasped, bringing my hand to my mouth, Raven looking down, and Nathanael wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and Derek squeezing my hand. Raven and I both wiped a tear, sad. 

"What is this..?" Marinette asked, reading the gold plaque. I calmed down, and looked at her and Adrien.

"We had a dancer, named Channing. He was transgender, so he did more of a drag theme.. He was a queen. I had never really had drag queens here before, but he did a special show on Tuesdays. Everyone loved him.. so did I. But like a brother sort of way.. he first came to me three months after we opened, asking if he could apply as a queen. I asked why, and he answered his..situation. He was a female, but felt like a man-hence the male pronouns. I respected that-I support LGBTQ+ community, my cousin,"I pointed to Nathaneal, "included in it. I let him do his shows.. I had never seen more people show up on a Tuesday in that year he was here. He lit up the place when he was here, making it feel more like family. He would help those closeted people-including Raven-come out, and feel like everyone was loved.." I cut off for a second.

"Just to clarify, I am bisexual. Derek is pansexual, and Gunner-the bouncer-is asexual. This place also has a million other sexualities and gender identities here," Raven said. 

I continued,"About a year after we opened-January 17, 2012-a man walked in, with a gun. Gunner hadn't been on duty, instead a smaller, less observant one-who I later fired. Channing had a show that night..The man-who was later identified as an American who was visiting Paris named Jay Taylor- shot randomly, hitting customers, waiters, and Channing. A few other dancers were killed too, because they were trying to save Channing, who was hit in the side. A total of 20 people died that night, including Channing.. I was hit too, but in the leg. We put up that plaque a month after it happened. We later found out that the guy was a homophobic/transphobic. 

"And every year, we award an employee-mostly strippers though- the "Channing Durand Award" given to one who genuinely loves their job and everyone around them. The person  receiving the award must support this family and everyone fighting inner difficulties," I ended off, wiping tears. Everyone was crying at this point, even Nathanael, whose head was on my shoulder, soaking the tank top strap. The gold plaque had the carved words of: _Channing Durand, December 12, 1985-January 17,2012. May he live in peace and happiness forever._

We were all silent, the only sounds were quiet whimpering and weeps. 

Then the lesbians showed up.

Delilah slams open the door, startling all of us, with Lin close behind her, smiling kindly. "SUP, BITCHES!" Delilah shouts, throwing her hands up. Lin waved. Adrien and Marinette looked terrified. Derek was rolling his eyes, and Raven and I were cracking up laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT??
> 
> yOU WILL MEET DELILAH AND LIN PROPERLY NEXT CHAPTER. AND GET THIS:
> 
> there will be a plot twist next chappie too ;)
> 
> welp
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Bye, my little ravens~
> 
>  
> 
> ~Vinnie

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How terrible was it? 
> 
> Sorry if you're confused, but all will be explained later.
> 
> Welp
> 
> Bye, my little ravens~
> 
> ~Vinnie


End file.
